Demons (Devilman)
The Demons are a monstrous race of beings created by God after the Titans. Like the angels, they were created before modern humans. They often serve as major antagonists of the Devilman franchise. This race consists of about 313 demons. Abilities The demons have superhuman strength and durability following their first imprisonment all subsequent demons have the ability to merge with other creatures. This is not limited to transform to mimic the appearance of humans. A few demons have limited psychic abilities that allow them to take over bodies of their choice and dominate hosts full of weak will and wicked desire. While there are both male and female demons and can love, it is unknown if they can reproduce. History Originally, they were Demons created by God, but he at some point decided that they are repulsive, not the image god liked so therefore they were to be banished down to Prehistoric Earth. as part of their life in the prehistoric era and because of the harsh conditions they were subjected to life within the mountain the demons became violent and adopted a law of the jungle attitude that very few do not follow, killing off anyone who oppose them even other demons. As a result many demons group up with others under powerful beings like Zennon while others like Amon and Jinmen act independently while having assistance from others when it suits them.and evolved specialized fighting abilities. Eventually they grew the ability to merge which allowed the current demons to combine their strength and escape. Their abilities are revealed to be from genetic experiments from an unknown time before. On contact with God some of them, including Medusa, transformed. This did not help them improving how God perceived them. God then decided that demons are to be destroyed. But Satan, an archangel, defied that even God, with its powers, have no right to arbitrarily destroy lives and rebelled against God, only to be defeated. Eventually God placed the surviving demons inside a mountain. After millions of years demons break free from the mountain and start merging with humans. However the demons try to wipe out humanity and reclaim the earth, but the devilmen rise to their defense. In Devilman, Demons, humans and Devilmen ultimately annihilated each other. After Devilman God tries to recreate the earth and humanity. However, similar Devil Beasts have appeared, possibly with help from Satan and factors that created the first demons. Maria and Judah, two parts of the Demon Lord Zennon, escape Hell and possess human hosts. They lead Ryo Utsugi to Hell where he merge with the remains of Zennon's body, giving it physical form and becoming Demon Lord Dante. Dante escapes Hell, bringing the souls of the rest of them demons with him. On earth the demons start mass-merging with the humans and the devilbeasts. Ultimately, after numerous events depicted in Devilman spin-offs such as Violence Jack, Amon: Devilman Apocalypse and Devilman Lady etc. The Devilmen and human-aligned devilbeasts, led by Akira Fudo, decided that Satan was right all along and join forces with the demons and demon-aligned devilbeasts, led by Satan, to battle God and his angels. Other than humanity is doomed the total outcome is not revealed. Members *Abil *Achelanera *Agira (Grimoire) *Agnet *Aguilar *Agwel *Aleda *Amon *Anguila *Aponijittise *Astarot *Aswne *Atai *Atun *Aurora *Ariera *Arlon *Arubirou *Balass *Banyugu *Bassom *Bau *Baryi *Bedeth *Bela *Beletha *Beeq *Beezlbub *Beruma *Bioncle *Blemshat *Bllan *Brucale *Btess *Bugo *Burg *Caboon *Caliuna *Caliorruar *Carad *Carne *Caskalika *Cerberus *Clewa *Charion *Cherve *Click *Coco *Coniard *Coulcure *Cradonneone *Croyale *Crubius *Dagon *Dalka *Damudo *Dante *Dankia *Danpee *Darak *Daruni *Devilman *Despereaux *Dewdle *Diam *Ditoss *Dodo *Doelamale *Dorango *Doroma *Douche *Draw *Dremoon *Eader *Ebain *Eizar *Elase *Elephas *Elidcoke *Elluin *Entrecon *Escanto *Esunotto *Eztumn *Faide *Faim *Farfkine *Fatade *Felazoth *Firese *Firushu *Fowene *Francle *Fraless *Funaki *Gair *Galdeng *Ganda *Gandai *Gande *Gara *Gardalza *Gavot *Gawl *Georagle *Genbu *Geruge *Ghelmer *Giangle *God *Gondoroma *Gorgle *Gorloth *Gujion *Geryon *Groff *Gyamon *Hades *Hatchtus *Hazat *Hegaritar *Henge *Hekutosu *Himmler *Hoankit *Honiekparne *Hazat *Ijam *Ijuk *Illuge *Imclugent *Ingin *Irigolle *Irufuno *Jacon *Jewa *Jewel *Jilot *Jinmen *Jinmenko *Jiro *Jisutt *Judah Hiroka *Jugomaru *Jurad *Kadaloph *Kagol *Kaim *Kentos *Kilcare *Kilski *Kizak *Krokus *Kujinba *Lacock *Lala *Lafleur *Lagdura *Laguenizam *Lamanda *Lamag *Lameon *Lamia *Lamicabuja *Laperil *Ledak *Libele *Liger *Lilith *Linghorne *Lita *Livreane *Lopsal *Loscead *Lyamon *Macekalde *Magdora *Magistrum *Magoad *Maria *Massack *Masstuff *Matuane *Mearmo *Medusa *Mazedane *Mermame *Medoc *Meg *Millage *Miniyon *Minos *Monan *Mosumorin *Mosque *Mugaaru *Muzan *Nafiro *Nagalarne *Nagoy *Narasa *Naza *Najuwarle *Neruys *Nijuteddo *Nike *Nulda *Numus *Ocunnup *Odom *Olsat *Onbaru *Onemamac *Onkazar *Onuste *Oobaru *Orifang *Oysnas *Ozott *Pazuzu *Pico *Piebrun *Poirsenus *Polpclame *Pomalt *Pomett *Psycho Jenny *Puffurle *Racavise *Rarbekitra *Rasber *Rerasu *Riddle *Rockfel *Rogamed *Rogot *Rokudou *Ryibyi *Sagohabu *Saias *Samael *Sakushi *Saludra *Sapruel *Satan *Saylos *Schultz *Sezyla *Shader *Sheena *Shi *Shulaba *Sidos *Sirene *Snaper *Somerci *Sphinx *Susumu and Aria *Talan *Teresutoru *Tellestlle *Texsch *Thelonious *Tillag *Tolios *Tollg *Tounum *Trijask *Trocky *Trolief *Tronpeleph *Tucap *Twlingkazvel *Twullgey *Ura *Urigaros *Urutph *Vaiser *Valium *Valva *Vegard *Vervalka *Vetra *Virava *Vishvalic *Vlava *Wagreb *Waze *Weathers *Welgerlock *Wellbuth *Welvath *Wilgin *Wilfre *Woodrow *Worat *Wuduu *Xeed *Yageba *Yanun *Yuksal *Yuniotti *Zaiak *Zaldover *Zann *Zannin *Zennon *Zerla *Zool *Zonnele *Zoumue *Zuboo *Zumon Category:Devilman Villains Category:Demon Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Monsters Category:Satanism Category:Hostile Species Category:Man-Eaters Category:Social Darwinists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Misanthropes Category:Xenophobes Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Evil from the Past Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Dark Messiah Category:Murderer Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Amoral Category:Tyrants Category:Destroyers Category:Homicidal Category:Cult Leaders Category:Cannibals Category:Force of Nature Category:Dark Forms Category:Abusers Category:Psychics Category:Hegemony Category:Mongers Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Parasite Category:Greedy Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Enigmatic Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Stalkers Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Possessor Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Successful Category:TV Show Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Military Category:Humanoid Category:Noncorporeal